Ino en Navidad
by alessandra98
Summary: Drabbles. Estoy tomando sugerencias. SaiIno, ShisuiIno, ItaInoSasu, AsuIno, NejiIno, ShikaIno, InoTen,GenmaIno, KibaIno, GaaIno, SasuIno, ItaIno, SasoIno, DeiIno, HashiIno, KakaIno, MadaIno,KarinIno...
1. Malvado Santa (SaiIno)

**Ino en Navidad**

 **Malvado Santa**

 **SaiIno**

Inojin no había cerrado un ojo. Era Nochebuena, y Santa estaría por llegar en cualquier momento. Esa tarde su mami y él le habían preparado galletas de avena y pasitas. Inojin dudaba que al ancianito gordo le gustaran esas repugnantes galletas, todo el mundo las odiaba, excepto su padre. Pero su padre era extraño.

Iba a espiar a Santa. Salió de debajo de sus cobertores y muy silenciosamente bajó las escaleras de puntillas, mami había dicho que sí Santa lo descubría despierto le dejaría un pedazo de carbón. No le importaría el carbón, podría hacer muchos dibujos con el material…pero mami lo había dicho como sí fuese algo malo, y sí Santa le dejaba carbón sabía que mami se molestaría. Era mejor no enojar a mami.

Se escondió entre los grandes abrigos de pieles de su mami en el perchero, donde tenía una excelente vista del arbolito de Navidad y esperó. Un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. ¡Era Santa!

Vio como el hombre vestido de rojo comenzó a rebuscar algo en su saco. ¡Sus regalos! Antes de que el barbudo pudiese colocar los presentes en la base del arbolito, la entrada de alguien a la sala lo interrumpió. Era… ¡su mami!

Dejando el saco de juguetes en el suelo, Santa se sentó en el sofá y con un gesto de su enguantada mano le indicó que se acercara. Su mami se sentó en el regazo de Santa e Inojin lo comprendió, ella le estaba dando su lista de Navidad. Cuando habían ido al centro la fila para hablar con Santa era solo para niños, seguro los papás tenían que esperar a que él viniese a su casa para hacer sus pedidos.

Pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó totalmente indignado. Santa estaba… _besando_ a su mami. ¡Que coraje el de ese gordinflón! Estaban bajo el mismo techo que su padre, de verdad que era un atrevido. Y ahora había aprisionado a su mami contra el sofá como su papi hacía cuando ellos iban a practicar lucha libre. Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo eso.

§§§

Su padre le había regalado un set delux de acuarelas, lienzos y pinceles; su mami, los nuevos legos ninja.

– Y ahora, el regalo de Santa – anunció su mami tendiéndole una caja grande envuelta en papel rojo decorada con copos de nieve blancos.

–¡No quiero nada de ese malvado! – chilló petulantemente cruzándose de brazos. Su padre y madre lo miraron con cara de sorpresa. ¿Debía decir lo que había pasado? Podía meterse en problemas por no haber estado en cama a esas horas de la noche, y pobrecito de su padre sí se enterara. Pero mejor le contaba, así podría hacerle una visita al Polo Norte y dejarle claro a ese barbudo malhechor que ella era su esposa.

–Anoche Santa quería robarse a mami, la estaba besando y luego se la echó al hombro junto con su saco.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. Esa mañana de Navidad tendrían mucho que explicar.

* * *

 **500 palabras.**

 **Jo jo jo…Es mi primer SaiIno :O En mi país (al menos cuando yo era pequeña) la tradición era que el Niño Dios traía los regalos. Pero siento que sería una blasfemia hacer que Sai se disfrazara de baby Jesus y se besara con Ino (además de pedofilia xD). Santa sirvió mejor para mi propósito.**

 **¡Esta es mi época del año preferida e Ino es mi personaje favorito…así que drabbles de Ino navideños para todos.** _ **Trataré**_ **de subir uno cada día de diciembre hasta Navidad, como un calendario de Adviento. Estoy tomando sugerencias de parejas y temáticas (que sean navideñas o de año nuevo), se pueden repetir parejas.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	2. Fuegos Artificiales (ShisuixIno)

**Fuegos Artificiales**

 **ShisuIno (Shisui x Ino)**

 **Para: Blacklady Hyuuga**

–¡Ino, concéntrate! – ladró el fotógrafo, quién era hasta más diva que ella. Pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en la sesión, pero al parecer su malhumor se había manifestado. Dejó que los asistentes retocaran su peinado y maquillaje y regresó a su posición acostada boca abajo sobre la nieve falsa, sus piernas levantadas y cruzadas al tobillo, una de sus manos jugaba con una hebra de su cabello rubio y el otro brazo reposaba bajo su busto, acentuando su escote aún más.

Esta sesión fotográfica le parecía totalmente ridícula. Promocionaba la nueva línea de lencería navideña de la famosísima marca _Ángeles de Konoha_ , de la cual ella era la cara oficial. El set había sido decorado como el Polo Norte, todo cubierto de nieve, casas de jengibre, bastones de caramelo y ella vestida como una sexy Señora Claus.

Estaban dentro de un estudio aclimatado, pero la escena le parecía irracional. Nadie en la vida real sale a jugar en la nieve en sostén y una diminuta tanga, ¡nadie!. El fotógrafo indicó que había sacado buenas tomas e Ino prosiguió a cambiarse el de color rojo con pelusa blanca a uno de color rojo y verde que tenía _cascabeles._ Ya no era sexy señora Claus, ahora era una sexy ayudante de Santa. Rodó los ojos antes de tener que posar nuevamente para la cámara.

Ino amaba su trabajo y normalmente le encantaba entrar en los diferentes roles que se le presentaban, pero hoy no era uno de esos días y la razón de su enojo era la misma de siempre. Shisui Uchiha.

Ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta privada, esas a las que solo la crema y nata de Konoha tenía acceso. Él fue -y seguía siendo- el único hombre que la había sorprendido con su manera tan directa de hablarle. Todavía se le erizaba la piel cuando recordaba como se le había acercado y sin ningún descaro le había susurrado en el oído que era la chica más hermosa que había visto y que esa noche no terminaría hasta que él la hiciera suya.

Así comenzó su disfuncional relación. Ellos eran fuego y gasolina. Siempre andaban de pelea, terminaban y volvían, repite el ciclo. Esta vez en particular habían peleado por sus planes para Navidad, él quería acudir a una de esas fiestas de sociedad y ella quería celebrarlo en casa. Su vida entera giraba alrededor de eventos sociales, Navidad era una fecha especial para ella y quería que fuese distinto.

Llegó a casa desanimada. Era 24 de diciembre y estaba sola. Se dio una ducha para sacarse el maquillaje y la escarcha del cabello, se vistió en un cómodo y holgado piyama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño prendió la televisión.

Iba por la mitad de una de esas cursi comedias románticas navideñas cuando el ruido de explosiones llamó su atención. Los fuegos artificiales estaban prohibidos para evitar incendios, pero con un permiso especial del municipio se podían lanzar, el cual era bastante caro. Salió al balcón a disfrutar del inusual espectáculo, y se encontró con más de lo que esperaba.

Arrodillado en una pierna en la calle frente a su casa estaba él, una inconfundible cajita de terciopelo en su mano, e Ino supo de inmediato que Shisui había organizado las pirotecnias para acompañar su propuesta. Él era así, espontáneo. Corrió escaleras abajo y se tiró a sus brazos, chillando el 'sí'. A pesar de sus muchas discusiones, él era un hombre leal y sabía que honraría éste nuevo compromiso con su vida. Se besaron con las luces pintando sus rostros de varios colores. Ellos podían ser fuego y gasolina, pero también eran de las más brillantes chispas.

* * *

 **Blacklady Hyuuga, tu petición fue totalmente fuera de mi elemento. Nunca he siquiera leído algún fic de Shisui. Espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC!** **De cualquier forma, fue interesante escribir de esta pareja, literal amo a Ino con cualquier Uchiha.**

 **Me pasé de las 500 palabras, pero me gusta así!**

 **¡Gracias por leer, dejar review y dar fav/follow! ¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Quiero escribir GaaIno, alguien que ame a esta pareja que me de ideas por fis :)**


	3. Last Christmas (ItaInoSasu)

**Last Christmas**

 **ItaIno**

Navidad era la época del año que todo el mundo esperaba con ansias: las familias se reunían para celebrar junto a la chimenea con humeante chocolate caliente, regalos y canciones. La bonita nieve blanca que cubría las calles resplandecía con las luces multicolores que decoraban las casas y tiendas. Hasta la más afligida de las almas olvidaba todas sus penas y se dejaba llevar por el júbilo de la temporada.

Excepto ella. Ese día que desde niña había sido el más especial de todo el año, ahora estaba arruinado. Por culpa de _él_.

– _Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun – le dijo al hombre junto a ella debajo de las sábanas. Había pasado tanto tiempo detrás suyo, y al fin había conseguido su amor. ¡Y en Navidad! No podía haber pedido por un mejor regalo._

 _Sasuke le dio la espalda y cuando ella trató de abrazarlo, él la apartó bruscamente. Aquel gesto la lastimó en verdad, ¿por qué el repentino cambio de actitud? Nuevamente se acercó a él, y él se levantó de la cama. Posó su mirada dura sobre ella, y con voz fría le rompió el corazón._

– _Eres patética_ _, Yamanaka._

 _Esas fueron las tres únicas palabras que le dirigió antes de irse, pero fue suficiente para que ella entendiera que tan sólo la había utilizado, que todas esas palabras lindas que dijo en su oído en la fiesta anual de Navidad que organizaba Naruto cada año no habían sido más que dulces nadas._

Ya había pasado exactamente un año desde entonces, y aquella Navidad ninguna luz decoraba su casa, no había puesto el arbolito, ni medias colgaban de la repisa sobre su chimenea decorativa. Había perdido su espíritu navideño y además, aunque hubiese querido decorar su hogar, tener un recién nacido complicaba un poco las cosas.

El timbre de la casa retumbó en sus oídos, sorprendiéndola a ella por completo y despertando al bebé de tres meses en sus brazos. No estaba esperando compañía. Se había mudado a Suna después de enterarse del embarazo, y ahí sólo conocía a Shikamaru, el que estaba pasando las fiestas con Temari y su familia.

Acunó a su hijo en sus brazos para calmarlo, utilizó la pequeña mirilla para ver de quién se trataba y abrió la puerta incrédula.

–¿Itachi? – preguntó al hombre que en secundaria había sido su tutor, él que ella había elegido en un infantil intento de acercarse a su hermano.

–Te he querido por años Ino, cuando desapareciste me prometí que te encontraría– fue directo, no iba a seguir ocultando lo que sentía por ella, ya la había perdido una vez.

Ino estaba impactada, Itachi siempre había sido un buen amigo, incluso después de la secundaria. Ella siempre lo había admirado y en algún punto se había sentido atraída a él, pero descartó este sentimiento porque lo veía fuera de su liga, era mayor y por supuesto estaba Sasuke. Ahora era demasiado tarde para comenzar una relación con él, no cuando tenía un un hijo de su hermano. Itachi había llegado un año muy tarde.

–No puedo, lo siento – señaló al bebé en sus brazos. Pero él no se rindió, lo sabia todo. Cuándo su investigador privado le trajo fotos que explicaban el por que se había marchado solo tuvo que conectar los puntos. El cabello y ojos negros del bebé en la foto, y aquella noche un año atrás cuando su hermano y la rubia dejaron la fiesta juntos. Y no le molestaba en absoluto, él la quería al punto que sí ella se lo permitía él reconocería a su sobrino como suyo.

–No importa – le dijo con sinceridad, –te amo, quiero todo de ti, incluyéndolo a él – acarició la cabecita del bebito.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ante la confesión y la dulzura con que Itachi había tocado a su hijo.

–Feliz Navidad, Ino – dijo él limpiándole la lágrima con delicadeza.

–Feliz Navidad, Itachi – correspondió, y lo dejó entrar no sólo a su casa, sino a sus vidas.

Su error no había sido entregar su corazón en Navidad, había sido dárselo a la persona equivocada. Este año se lo daría a alguien especial.

* * *

 **Ay últimamente me encanta escribir a Sasuke como un maldito, le va tan bien.**

 **Siempre he querido escribir esta idea en un long fic, pero ya tengo demasiados WIP. Así que me he contentado con este drabble inspirado en la canción Last Christmas de Wham!**

 **La idea es que Ino queda embarazada de Sasuke y se va de Konoha para que él no se entere. Escoge Suna porque es donde está su mejor amigo. Y bueno Itachi siempre la ha amado y se enteró de su sobrino y lo reconoce como suyo y nadie duda nada porque tiene los genes Uchiha y puede pasar por su hijo.**

 **Sí lo hubiera hecho long fic entonces incluiría que Sasuke sospecha que es suyo por la edad, y hay drama y más drama. También explicaría mejor la relación entre Ino e Itachi, no es como si ella lo hubiese aceptado así por así, tienen una historia larga… Pero como es un drabble queda así e Ino e Itachi y el bebé viven felices para siempre :)**

 **¡Manden sus sugerencias! Véanlo como mini regalitos de Navidad de mi para ustedes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, reviews, y favorites!**

( **Gaby y sxem-yui28, sí están leyendo esto escribí este itaino pensando en ustedes, sé que les gusta la pareja.**


	4. El mejor regalo (AsumaxIno)

**El Mejor Regalo**

 **(Asuma x Ino)**

Tocó la puerta con su mano libre, en la otra llevaba una bandeja con una docena de galletas en forma de distintos motivos navideños y decoradas a mano con icing rojo, verde y blanco. Se había esforzado bastante en esos bocadillos, pero eran para alguien especial y las tres horas que había pasado en la cocina valían la pena.

La puerta se abrió, y su sensei se veía como mil demonios. Seguro había peleado con Kurenai. Ellos llevaban saliendo un par de años, pero su relación era como una montaña rusa y ella iba a aprovechar que estuviesen en una de las bajas de su paseo. Sin ser invitada entró al desordenado apartamento –uno creería que un hombre en sus treinta sería más organizado- y fue bienvenida por el fuerte olor a cigarrillo. Tendría que trabajar en romper ese hábito, pero ahora su meta era otra.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, y cómo sí estuviese en casa se puso cómoda, quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos.

— ¿Qué haces, Ino? — le preguntó cansinamente, no estaba de humor para convivir con alguien en el momento, mucho menos su chillona alumna.

—Vine a compartir el espíritu navideño con mi sensei favorito — replicó ella melódicamente y Asuma suspiró resignado, no tenía uso discutir con Ino. Agarró una galleta que tenía forma de hombre de nieve.

—No hiciste suficientes galletas para Chouji — comentó al notar la cantidad que había traído.

—Chouji no viene — Asuma alzó una ceja —Y Shikamaru tampoco… sólo somos tú y yo, Asuma-sensei.

Al Sarutobi no le gustó el tono sugestivo de sus palabras, no, no podía ser… era su resaca haciéndole imaginar cosas. Mas cuando Ino se acercó a él y le dio un mordisco a la galleta que todavía tenía en su mano supo que no era su imaginación.

—¿Sabes que iría bien con galletas, Asuma- _sensei_? —prácticamente ronroneó —Leche.

¡Ok! Ino definitivamente estaba coqueteando con él, y él tenía que darle un alto a esto ya. Aumentó el espacio entre ellos.

—Ino, este juego no es gracioso — le advirtió.

—No es un juego, sensei — aseguró ella cortando la distancia entre ellos al entrelazar sus manos detrás de su cuello. Asuma ahora tenía una perfecta vista de su escote, el cual trato muy fuertemente de ignorar. —Vamos Asuma-sensei, ¿no quieres que ésta sea una _feliz_ Navidad?

—Ino, esto no es apropiado, eres mi alumna — trató de separarse de ella pero su agarre era de hierro.

— _Era_ tu alumna — enfatizó ella muy cerca de su rostro. Albergaba un crush inmenso con su sensei, que comenzó como admiración cuando era niña y creció a atracción cuando afloraron sus hormonas.

—Eres muy joven —protestó débilmente, sus rosados y rellenos labios distrayéndolo.

—¿Y?

—Te conozco desde que eres una niña.

—Y ahora soy una mujer — cerró el espacio entre sus bocas. Asuma sabía a nicotina y café, y al jengibre de sus galletas. Y la estaba besando y era la mejor sensación del mundo y…se acabó.

Lo miró ofendida, ¿por qué la rechazaba?

—No puedo, Ino.

—¿Es por Kurenai? — Asuma podía palpar la decepción en su voz, y se odiaba por hacerle eso, pero era lo mejor para ella.

—Es porque no te convengo.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero una relación? — no se iba a rendir, — Velo como el regalo de Navidad que me debes.

Lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, determinación en sus ojos. Él era lo suficientemente experimentado para saber que 'será sólo sexo', _nunca_ es sólo sexo. Mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien con el que tienes una conexión tan íntima para comenzar.

Le gustaría decir que Ino era como su hija, pero un padre no tiene pensamientos impuros sobre una hija. Y él los había tenido sobre Ino en más de una ocasión. Nunca cuando ella era una niña, ni su alumna, él no era un pervertido. Pero sí era un simple hombre, y ella había crecido _muy_ bien.

Ino estaba pegada a él, su femenino cuerpo rozando el suyo, y sus curiosas manos acariciando sus definidos abdominales por debajo de la camisa. Ambos eran adultos, ambos querían esto, ¿por qué torturarse al negárselo?

La agarró por las caderas e invirtió sus posiciones apoyándola contra la pared.

—Será una Navidad que no vas a olvidar, sí sigues todas mis órdenes — le gruñó sensualmente.

—Siempre, _sensei._

* * *

 ** _¿Me odian? He corrompido la relación de Ino y Asuma. No pude resistirme. Soy de lo peor._**

 ** _Ay este es otro de mis fics frustrados, me atraía la idea de escribir un AsuIno/KakaSaku en el que las alumnas idean un plan para seducir a sus senseis, pero bleh, me parece que sería muy poco original así que me desanimé de esa idea. Pero aquí les dejo el drabble._**

 ** _Hasta ahora tengo escritos un KibaIno, un NejiIno, un GenIno (Genma), que subiré esta semana que viene que estaré ocupada._**

 ** _Peticiones que me han hecho hasta el momento: Akime Maxwell, Kunieda H., Paosu, Blacklady Hyuuga y Arcana Moon. ¡Lo prometido es deuda y sus drabbles están en camino!_**

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


	5. Curiosos (NejiIno)

**Curioso**

 **NejiIno**

 **Para Eri**

Miró de un lado para el otro. Sabía que Ino debía estar en el hospital, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se acercó al enorme árbol que decoraba el medio de su la pequeña sala de su pequeño apartamento. Le había dicho a Ino que reconsiderara el tamaño del pino, pero ella había insistido y ahora todos los muebles de la habitación estaban apiñados contra la pared para acomodarlo.

El olor a pino que había aprendido a asociar con Navidad desde que se había casado con Ino lo invadió a medida que se acercaba, un recordatorio de lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Pero la curiosidad era más grande e ignoró el sentimiento de culpa.

Se arrodilló frente al árbol, su mirada escaneando los muchos regalos colocados en la base de éste. Uno envuelto en papel azul con lazo plateado llamó su atención, ya que era el más grande de todos y llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre. Con cuidado lo removió de su posición, asegurándose de no mover ninguno de los otros. Ino se daría cuenta sí algo no estaba en su lugar.

El regalo se sentía pesado. ¿Qué podría ser? Faltaban diez días para Navidad, y ya no podía soportar la espera. Necesitaba saber lo que su esposa había escogido para él ese año. Activó su byakugan. Adentro de la caja en sus manos habían…rocas.

–¡Ajá! – gritó Ino saliendo de detrás del sofá, y dándole un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo había hecho para caber en el mínimo espacio entre el mueble y la pared? Escondió el regalo detrás de su espalda, pero las venas infladas que rodeaban sus ojos no fueron fácil de ocultar. –Te atrapé Neji Hyuuga, eres un mentiroso.

Ino lo escuchó mascullar por lo bajo. Él le había prometido que ese año no husmearía en los regalos y que salvaría la sorpresa para el día de Navidad. Pero ella había escuchado ese cuento por tres años seguidos, y al fin había aprendido la lección.

–Escondí tu regalo – le informó. Neji frunció el ceño, y ella sonrió orgullosa; no lo dejaría salirse con las suyas. Se acercó a él y lo miró burlonamente –Lo siento, querido, este año tendrás que esperar.

§§§

Llegó el veinticinco, y Neji despertó antes de que saliera el sol. Había esperado pacientemente, y no iba a soportar la agonía un segundo más. Despertó a Ino, que dormía a su lado, sacudiéndola levemente. La rubia abrió sus ojos azules con algo de fastidio, quería disfrutar de su cómoda y calentita cama un par de horas más…pero sabía que Neji no la dejaría descansar hasta que le diese sus regalos. Así que con pereza se vistió con una bata y lo siguió hasta la sala.

Tomó su regalo de debajo el árbol y se lo entregó.

–¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? – preguntó Neji con incredulidad. Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta. A veces el mejor escondite es aquel a plena vista.

El regalo era un sobre pequeño, al que no había prestado atención antes. Sus impacientes dedos lo rasgaron para llegar al contenido… ¿una foto?

No, no era una foto. Era una ecografía, y no una común…

Se volvió hacia su esposa, a la que ahora veía con un nuevo brillo —¿Gemelos?

—Idénticos — asintió ella emocionada.

Mientras la abrazaba pensó que había valido la pena la espera, ésta era una grata sorpresa.

 _ **Un par de años más tarde…**_

Cuatro pares de ojos lavanda la miraban asustados, ya que los había descubierto con las manos en la masa. Sus cuatro hijos tenían el byakugan activado y estaban espiando sus regalos de Navidad.

Ino suspiró antes de tener que regañarlos… _de tal palo tal astilla_. Se tocó el vientre y rezó por que el que venía en camino saliese Yamanaka.

* * *

 **¡Eri, espero que te haya animado después de tu examen!**

 **Neji me quedó ooc,pero meh**

 **En mi mente Neji e Ino querían una familia grande porque los dos fueron hijos únicos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Cambios (ShikaIno)

**Cambios**

 **ShikaIno**

 **Para Paosu**

El pequeño rubio hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí? — gimoteó. —Quiero pasar Navidad con ustedes.

— Celebraremos Año Nuevo juntos, ahora debes ir con tu padre y Shikadai con su madre — explicó por enésima vez Ino, al borde de perder la paciencia. Inojin era tan necio a veces, _¿a quién habría salido?_

—Pero es nuestra primera Navidad como hermanos — insistió colgándose de su mejor amigo-ahora-hermano, —¿No opinas lo mismo, Shika?

El mini Nara se encogió de hombros, podía tener solo seis años pero ya tenía el desgano de un viejito. La pereza, al parecer, era hereditaria.

La relación que tenía su hijo y Shikadai le recordaba tanto a como solían ser ella y Shikamaru de niños… cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces, y a la vez seguían igual.

Shikamaru y ella ahora vivían juntos, después de sus respectivos divorcios acabaron descubriendo que esos sentimientos que se tenían cuando adolescente nunca habían muerto. Inojin y Shikadai vivían con ellos, al principio los niños habían sido reacios al cambio pero en pocas semanas se habían adaptado y hasta disfrutaban de este nuevo arreglo.

Desde tan corta edad eran inseparables. Los lazos del Ino-Shika-Cho se forman desde nacimiento, y ella se alegraba de que esta nueva generación fuese tan unida como lo había sido la de ella.

—¡Verás a Papá! — trató de animar a su hijo, Inojin sonrió. Claro que sería mucho más divertido quedarse ahí y jugar con Shika, pero su padre no era tan aburrido y extrañaba pasar tiempo con él.

—¡Y Shikadai podrá visitar Suna!

—El viaje hasta allá es muy problemático — masculló, pero la verdad estaba emocionado de ver a su madre, a su tío Kankuro y sus marionetas, y a su tío Gaara y su arena. Sus tíos le prestaban mucha atención y siempre tenían tiempo para jugar con él.

El timbre de la casa sonó, indicando que Temari estaba ahí para recoger a su hijo. El pequeño se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, agarró su maleta y fue a reunirse con su madre. Sai no tardó mucho en venir por Inojin, e Ino lloró un poquito…era su primera Navidad sin él.

Mas la tristeza no le duró mucho, ésta también era su primera Navidad a solas con su nuevo esposo. Fue en su búsqueda y lo encontró en la terraza, fumando.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! — rugió —¡¿Qué te he dicho de los cigarrillos?!

—Que no fume enfrente de los niños — respondió él con un suspiro, los niños se habían ido, ¿por qué lo estaba regañando?

—¡Y que no fumarás en Navidad! — le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo tiró al suelo. Shikamaru no recordaba esa regla, es más ni siquiera era Navidad aún, pero sería menos problemático no discutir con ella. Sí es que algo relacionado con su rubia podía ser considerado 'no-problemático'.

—¿Entonces estamos solos? — preguntó cambiando el tema. Era la primera Navidad que pasaría junto a ella desde que eran pareja. Ino asintió… la misma cosa pasó por la mente de ambos ahora que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

¡Tomara una siesta! Sí, Ino había esperado por esto tanto tiempo. Al fin podrían disfrutar de un buen par de horas de sueño sin tener que preocuparse de niños gritando, llorando, peleando, jugando encima de ellos…oh, sería una muy descansada Navidad.

Se metieron debajo de los cobertores dándole la bienvenida a la comodidad de su colchón y el calorcito que los acurrucaba en el frío diciembre. Shikamaru la abrazó por la cintura y los dos se sintieron tan a gusto, así es como siempre debió haber sido.

Aprovechando de la inusual paz bajo su techo se entregaron al sueño. La nieve comenzó a caer suavemente fuera de su ventana. Iba a ser una tranquila y blanca Navidad.

* * *

 **El ShikaIno no es lo mío, pero espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	7. Desafinada (Tenten x Ino)

**Desafinada**

 **Tenten x Ino**

 **Para Arcana Moon**

Todos los años Ino quería realizar una actividad navideña caritativa diferente. Dos años atrás había sido llevar regalos a familias pobres, el año anterior participar en el 'Nacimiento en Vivo' en el centro de Konoha cuyas ganancias recaudadas iban para que las personas sin hogar tuvieran abrigos ese invierno –por supuesto Ino había actuado el papel de María, siempre queriendo protagonizar – y este año la había arrastrado a cantar villancicos a los niños huérfanos.

Tenten nunca había protestado, no cuando le tocó envolver los veinte regalos que Ino había comprado, ni cuando le tocó el papel de Baltasar en la obra navideña –¡que llevase el cabello corto no la hacía chico!–, pero este año tenía que hacerlo. No creía poder aguantar a Ino cantando 'burrito sabanero' una vez más.

Su novia era muy linda y talentosa, pero una buena voz no era una de sus cualidades. Oírla cantar era como escuchar a un gato maullar mientras aruñaba un pizarrón, solo que peor. Y así se le dijo, lo que provocó que Ino le quitará el habla y que incrementará el volumen de su canto. Tenten meneó la cabeza, irse y dejarla sola en el orfanto le costaría caro pero lo haría para salvaguardar sus tímpanos.

§§§

Ino llegó al apartamento que compartían desde hacia pocos meses treinta minutos más tarde que ella. Tenten levantó la vista de su libro y la interrogó con la mirada.

— Los niños comenzaron a llorar porque estaba muy desafinada y los organizadores me pidieron que me retirara— explicó sacando la lengua en una mueca de desconformidad. Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. —Tenías razón.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — Ino viró los ojos, pero Tenten se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas — ¿Te supo a vinagre decirlo?

—No te acostumbres, yo soy la que siempre tiene la razón en esta relación. — le dijo altaneramente, y luego recordó su disgusto — No puedo creer que me echaran, ¡estaba ahí voluntariamente!

—Ven — le dijo agarrándola por la muñeca, un brillo juguetón en sus orbes color caramelo — Sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor.

§§§

La habitación se llenó de gemidos con su nombre, que aumentaron en frecuencia a medida que la hacía llegar a ese punto glorioso. Tenten la sintió dejarse ir sobre su lengua, acompañado con un chillido agudo y un jalón a su cabello. Sonrió satisfecha de su labor, y gateó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Esa es una melodía que sí sabes cantar — la molestó. Ino se veía tan linda así toda sonrosada, le robó un beso.

—¿Puedes hacer esto en Nochebuena? — le preguntó todavía flotando en su nubecita de placer. La había hecho ver estrellas, y sería un perfecto comienzo a su primera Navidad viviendo juntas.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor — respondió casi fanfarronamente.

—Seguro no mejor que yo — contraatacó Ino que le gustaba competir.

—Pruébamelo — los ojos verde-agua la miraron traviesamente, antes de que su rubia se perdiese bajo las sábanas.

* * *

 **Ahaksfsvfdfsa no puedo creer que acabo de escribir yuri. No tengo nada en contra del género pero simplemente no es lo mío.**

 **Me ayudó el espíritu navideño, ya que lo bonito es dar.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, mi amigo Arcana Moon! :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Bastón de Caramelo (GenmaxIno)

**Bastón de Caramelo**

 **GenIno (GenmaxIno)**

El ninja no podía encontrar su senbon en ninguna parte. No podía salir de casa sin él, era su marca característica. _¿Dónde lo había dejado?_ Bueno, sí no podía encontrar el que siempre usaba, entonces buscaría un dirigió al cuarto donde guardaba sus armas y rebuscó en una de las gavetas. Nada.

¿Qué tipo de broma pesada del universo era esta? Se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Verán, cuando tienes una fijación oral, no es fácil perder el hábito. Genma era tan adicto a su senbon como un fumador a sus cigarrillos. Tendría que pasar por la tienda de armas esa tarde. Maldición, necesitaba algo en su boca ya.

–Ino, ¿has visto mi senbon? – preguntó a su novia al entrar a la habitación. Ella siempre andaba limpiando su apartamento, así que quizás recordaría haberlos visto.

–¿Tu senbon? No tengo idea – lo miró inocentemente. –¡Oh, pero mira! – exclamó y 'casualmente' sacó una cajita roja de debajo de la almohada –Encontré estos bastones de caramelo, si necesitas algo que masticar puedes usarlos.

Genma soltó un suspiro. Debió haberlo sabido. Por supuesto que Ino estaba involucrada en la desaparición de su senbon. La rubia estaba obsesionada con Navidad, y trataba de 'navidadizar' (palabra que ella también había inventado) todo a su paso.

Tomó el paquete de sus manos y rasgo el plástico para liberar el caramelo. Los dioses sabían que sí se atrevía a contradecirla, Ino era capaz de clavarle su propio senbon en la yugular mientras dormía. Ok, quizás aquello era un poco exagerado, pero no dudaba que la rubia lo castigase tomando una medida igual de drástica, como rehusarse a tener sexo.

Se llevó el dulce blanco con rayas rojas a la boca. El caramelo era un pobre sustituto a su preciado senbon, pero al menos sabía bien. Ino lo agarró por el frente de su chaleco y se lo llevó a cama con ella. Lo beso apasionadamente y cruzó sus piernas detrás de su espalda.

–Ahora cuando te beso sabes a peppermint y no a metal – comentó ella cuando se separaron. –Esta será una dulce Navidad.

Genma sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Lo que Ino tenía de sexy y atrevida, también lo tenía de dulce e inocente. Era una paradoja, pero así era ella y a él le fascinaba. Y sí, estaba de acuerdo con ella, aquella Navidad sería muy dulce a su lado.

* * *

 **Genma es tan guapo… *se derrite* hace rato quería escribir algo más de ellos (y con un tono más alegre) y esta fue la perfecta oportunidad. Cada vez que leo/escribo una pareja taaan crack, la parodia esa de 'I ship it' me suena en la cabeza. Es vieja, pero si no la han oído, búsquenla en youtube y lean la letra que está en la descripción, me mata de risa.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	9. Festín Navideño (KibaxIno)

**Festín Navideño**

 **KibaIno**

Ese año había tenido el infortunio de tener que trabajar el turno de Nochebuena. Uno no se imagina lo mucho que son llamados los bomberos esa noche, pero de hecho tiene sentido con los muchos peligros combustibles que van mano en mano con las fiestas de fin de año: fallidos lanzamientos de fuegos artificiales, uso de gastadas luces navideñas que acaban incendiando arbolitos de Navidad, cenas navideñas que explotan en el horno, etcétera etcétera, etcétera.

Decir que estaba exhausto era poco, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y caer rendido en su mullida cama…aunque una cena navideña no le caería mal.

El delicioso aroma de asado llegó a sus fosas nasales, y habría jurado que su cansancio le estaba jugando una broma de no ser porque Akamaru comenzó a mover su cola emocionado. Akamaru era un perro entrenado para detectar fugas de gas, personas atrapadas en un fuego, entre otras cosas que su diestra nariz podía reconocer. Kiba lo había cuidado desde cachorro, y el perro se había ganado su corazón. Eran camaradas.

El olor se hizo más potente cuando llegó hasta la puerta de su apartamento. La boca se le hizo agua, pero no entendía a que se debía este delicioso aroma. La única persona en casa era su novia y ésta jamás había puesto un pie en la cocina.

Estaba por introducir la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a la rubia vistiendo un sexy conjunto rojo con blanco y un sombrero de Santa. El hambre que sentía ahora no era de comida.

Ino soltó un suspiro al sentir los alargados colmillos de su novio sobre la piel de su cuello. Kiba era un excelente amante, y la fantasía de cualquier mujer. ¿Quién no sueña con llevarse a un fornido bombero a la cama? Al principio su relación había sido física, pero acabaron enamorándose y ya llevaban casi un año juntos. Era la primera Navidad que celebraban como pareja, y ella quería hacer algo especial para él.

– Este es el postre – dijo dando una coqueta, su vestido rojo girando con ella. –Primero, el plato fuerte.

Lo tomó por la mano y lo guió hasta la mesa donde se exhibía un festín digno de revista: jamón glaseado con piñas y cerezas, arroz con almendras, papas al romero, dos tipos de ensalada, rosca de pan de huevo.

–¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí, solo porque nunca he cocinado antes no significa que no sepa como hacerlo – respondió descaradamente. Se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla –Feliz Navidad, amor.

Kiba la besó como agradecimiento, estaba impresionado y contento. Akamaru ladró algo celoso.

–No te he olvidado, bebé –Ino corrió hasta la cocina y regresó con un enorme hueso decorado con un lazo. Lo colocó en la boca del perro y acarició su cabeza –Feliz Navidad para ti también Akamaru.

El can ladró animadamente y Kiba le dio la razón: Ino era asombrosa y definitivamente jamás la iban a dejar ir.

* * *

 **¡500 palabras!**

 **Subo este fic del 9/dic hoy por adelantado, ya que no tendré tiempo de hacerlo mañana.**

 **El kibaino fue la primera pareja de naruto que amé, pero ya le he perdido el gusto.**


	10. Bajo el Muérdago (GaaIno)

**Bajo el Muérdago**

 **GaaIno**

 **Para Akime Maxwell**

— Todos los Kages necesitan una esposa, Gaara, ¡especialmente en Navidad, 'ttebayo!— comentó Naruto tan pronto lo vio. Gaara suspiró internamente, _no de nuevo._ Desde que su amigo se había casado con la heredera Hyuuga, no le había dejado de insistir con el tema. No es que él no hubiese intentado encontrar a alguien, simplemente no se había dado.

—Es bueno verte, Naruto — le gustaba pasar las fiestas de fin de año en Konoha. El Hokage organizaba una fiesta anual de Navidad a la que él siempre asistía.

—Tengo a la mujer perfecta para ti Gaara — continuó alegremente. _Oh no_ , pensó con pesadez. Naruto era el peor 'casamentero' que podía existir. Todas las citas en las que lo metía acababan siendo desastres. —No me veas así, ésta vez funcionará. A ella le gustas.

Esto pareció capturar la atención del pelirrojo, haciendo que Naruto ensanchara su sonrisa. Este año sería el año que su amigo encontraría verdadero amor, lo presentía.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó monótonamente, pero Naruto no se dejaría engañar, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que había una nota de curiosidad en sus palabras.

—Tendrás que esperar a la medianoche, ella estará bajo el muérdago— y sin decir más se fue a saludar a otro de sus invitados. Sus ojos aguamarina leyeron la hora en el reloj de pared, _10:35pm_. Sería una noche larga.

§§§

Ino se recostó de la pared, pronto marcarían las 12, anunciando la llegada de Navidad. Miró sus uñas con aburrimiento, ni siquiera sabía por qué había escuchado a Naruto y ahora esperaba debajo del muérdago por un misterioso enamorado. Supuso que le dio una oportunidad ya que era Navidad, y quién no quiere encontrar amor en esa fecha. Juraba que sí esto era una broma, mataría al Hokage.

Las personas en la fiesta se comenzaron a abrazar, 'feliz navidad' decían, pero nadie se acercaba a la base de las escaleras donde ella esperaba. Ok, estaba decidido… mataría a Naruto. Terminó su ron ponche de un solo trago cuando alguien entró en su campo visual.

—¿Kazekage-sama?

—Te he dicho que me llames Gaara — sabía que ella solo lo llamaba así para antagonizarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Gaara_? — los últimos meses había hecho varios viajes a Suna para supervisar un proyecto de un invernadero de plantas medicinales, y solía pasar su tiempo libre con el líder del país en sus visitas.

Gaara estaba confundido, ¿acaso era la escandalosa rubia la chica de la que Naruto le había hablado? ¿ _Ino_ gustaba de él? No sabía como comportarse y deseó haber leído esos libros que Kankuro le prestó. Él disfrutaba la presencia de la kunoichi de Konoha, pero nunca contempló que ella se sintiese atraída a él.

Ino no podía creerlo, ¿ _Gaara_ el chico que gustaba de ella?. Naruto no había mentido cuando dijo que era un buen partido. Pero el Kazekage siempre era tan serio alrededor suyo. Bueno, ¿cuándo la iba a besar?. Subió su mirada al pequeño racimo encima de ellos. El pelirrojo pareció dudar, así que ella tomó la iniciativa y cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Su beso fue corto y supo a Navidad. Mentalmente ambos jóvenes agradecieron al Hokage.

—Soy el mejor cupido que existe — murmuró Naruto desde el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

 **Akime, hiciste la primera sugerencia, gracias por tu paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado y que la pareja también haya sido de tu gusto.**

 **Más adelante subiré la petición GaaIno de Blacklady Hyuuga.**


	11. All I want for Christmas is You- SasuIno

**All I want for Christmas is You**

 **SasuIno**

 **Para Kunieda Hatake**

Su esposo le había preguntado que quería para Navidad, ella le dijo que cualquier cosa que escogiese le parecería bien. Cuando su hijo preguntó lo mismo, le respondió con una sonrisa que un beso y un abrazo. Su mejor amiga también le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo que a su edad ya no era necesario intercambiar regalos. No fue hasta que su 'sobrina' le preguntó que ella se sinceró.

— Quiero que tu papi venga, así tú y tu mami tendrán una bonita Navidad — la pequeña Uchiha la abrazó y le agradeció por usar su deseo navideño en ellas. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa, ya que sus intenciones no eran tan puras.

§§§

Era la víspera de Navidad y ella seguía en la floristería vendiendo nochebuenas, la planta más popular para esas fiestas. El reloj marcó las siete, sabía que ningún otro cliente vendría. Todo el mundo estaría con su familia, preparándose para el festejo. Quizás ella también debería estar con la suya, pero su melancolía era mayor, necesitaba tiempo a solas y le había prometido a Sai que volvería antes de la medianoche.

Cargó un par de macetas para guardar, y cuando entró al depósito éstas cayeron de sus brazos por la sorpresa. La cerámica estalló al chocar con el suelo, pero no le importó. Corrió a abrazarlo, a perderse en sus labios. Él era lo único que ella quería para Navidad.

Sabía que lo suyo era corrupto: ella madre y esposa, él casado a su mejor amiga. Sabía que sus encuentros siempre serían clandestinos y cortos. Pero le daba igual, para ella bastaba que cuando él regresaba a Konoha, ella era la primera a quién visitaba.

Para Ino Yamanaka no existía mejor regalo de Navidad que el tener a su Sasuke-kun de vuelta.

* * *

 **Kunieda H, me pediste NaruIno, SasuIno o SasoIno.. Sé que este SasuIno me quedó cortito pero subiré otra de tus peticiones para compensar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

 **el título viene de la famosa canción de Mariah Carey. La cual probablemente es mi canción navideña favorita y _tenía_ que escribir algo basado en ella.**

 **Al que que me pidió Kankuro x Ino, difícil petición pero estoy trabajando en ella! Sí estás leyendo esto, déjame un nombre/alias a quien dedicarlo ('Para Guest' suena impersonal jajaja) :)**


	12. Mañana de Navidad (ItaIno)

**Mañana de Navidad**

 **ItaIno**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaby!**

Le había tomado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida con Itachi, en su mente era inconcebible que ese hombre que siempre se mostró reservado y estoico en su presencia ahora era su esposo y se había convertido en el padre de sus hijos.

Cuando Hiroto cumplió dos años la pareja tomó la decisión de regresar a Konoha. En ese entonces esperaban a su segundo hijo. Sabían que estarían en la mira de todos los que conocían, pero a Ino aquello ya no le asustaba. No tendría excusas que inventar acerca la paternidad de su hijo, dudaba que alguien los atrapase en su mentira.

Como había previsto, nadie sospechó nada. ¿Por qué lo harían? Sí Itachi trataba a Hiroto como propio. De hecho, Ino no consideraba que fuese una mentira decir que el mayor de los Uchihas era el padre de Hiroto. Itachi la había ayudado a criarlo, le había dado su apellido, lo había puesto en su testamento, y sobretodo, lo amaba y la amaba a ella.

Y como cualquier padre, no podía resistirse a los pedidos de su hijo. Ino le había advertido no consentirlo tanto, pero Itachi nunca le hacía caso. Por eso esa mañana de Navidad regresaban a casa con una nueva adición a la familia entre brazos. A Hiroto se le había metido en la cabeza desde hacia años que quería una hermanita, y su esposo, por supuesto, se lo concedió. ¡Claro, porque él no era el que sufría los embarazos!

Itachi e Ino encontraron a Inoichi y sus tres nietos dormidos en el sofá, un libro navideño en el regazo del hombre mayor. La imagen verdaderamente tierna, seguro los habían esperado toda la noche para abrir los regalos.

La pareja de casados caminó en silencio hasta el arbolito navideño, e Ino colocó con sumo cuidado al pequeño bultito que dormía plácidamente en su sabanita. Itachi prosiguió a despertar a los dormilones. Habían mantenido el sexo del nuevo bebé en secreto para sorprenderlos esa mañana.

Hiroto fue el primero en divisar el nuevo _regalo_ en la falda del arbolito. Se sobó sus aún adormecidos ojos negros, como sí estuviese asegurándose que éstos no le estuviesen jugando una broma. Cuando se dio cuenta que la pequeña en la mantita rosada era real, saltó de su asiento emocionado.

—¡Una hermanita! — gritó, sus dos hermanos lo corearon y lo siguieron hasta donde los esperaba su madre, que ahora cargaba a la bebé.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos azules al sentir tanta conmoción a su alrededor. Sus hermanos exclamaron con ternura cuando esta rió divertida.

Hiroto, con mucho cuidado como había dicho su mami, fue el primero en besar la cabecita de la nueva Uchiha. ¡Al fin tenían una hermanita!

Itachi se sentó en el suelo junto al resto de su familia al igual que lo hizo Inoichi (quién no pudo contener un par de lagrimas al ver a su primera nietecita).

Para la familia Uchiha-Yamanaka el significado de la frase 'Feliz Navidad' había alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

* * *

 ** _Gaby, tengo mi último examen final este lunes y he estado requete ocupada pero cuando leí tu review acerca de tu cumpleaños_** **tuve** ** _que escribir esto! Espero que estés teniendo un mejor día. (Disculpa sí hay errores, lo escribí en apuro.)_**

 ** _Faltan 15 días para Navidad, por el momento me han pedido SasoIno, GaaIno, KakaIno, KankuIno… o sea que todavía quedan 11 días disponibles, hagan sus pedidos! :)_**


	13. Medianoche (SasoIno)

**Medianoche**

 **SasoIno**

 **Para Kunieda Hatake**

Todo aquel que lo conocía sabía que Sasori Akasuna era un hombre impaciente. Era obsesivo-compulsivo con la puntualidad. No le gustaba hacer esperar a nadie y absolutamente odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Una carrera en medicina de urgencias había sido de perfecto corte para él, no tenía nunca que esperar por pacientes ya que estos simplemente llegaban.

Había trabajado uno de los turnos más pesados del año, la noche de Navidad, y por eso ahora tenía la noche de Año Nuevo libre. Su mejor amigo Deidara lo había arrastrado a una estúpida fiesta de fin de año, y Sasori estaba odiando cada minuto de ella.

Especialmente cuando se topó con Ino Yamanaka momentos después de que su presunto amigo lo había dejado para ir a hacer sociales. Yamanaka era una residente de primer año que muchas veces rotaba en su sala de urgencias, y que _siempre_ llegaba tarde para su turno. Cómo alguien tan irresponsable como ella había llegado hasta ese punto en su carrera era un misterio para él. ¡La impuntualidad es un rasgo poco profesional en cualquier ámbito!

Como no conocía a nadie más en la fiesta se vio obligado a hablar con la mujer.

—¡Sasori-sama, falta menos de un minuto para el Año Nuevo! — chilló ella emocionada, causándole que girase los ojos fastidiado. Para eso sí estaba atenta al reloj, ¿no? Su colorida voz se unió al conteo regresivo.

—¡10, 9, 8… — _maldito año nuevo, ¿por qué no se apuraba en llegar?_ Ya estaba harto de escucharla.

—…6, 5, 4… — ¿qué tenía de especial la fecha? No es como sí todo fuese a cambiar mágicamente de una hora a la otra.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! — se escuchó el rugido de la multitud, mas su mente perdió noción de la situación cuando la sintió besándolo. Cuando ella se separó, él la miró atónito. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ella era su subordinada, aquello era poco profesional de su parte y él… lo había disfrutado.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sasori-sama — _ah, claro_. Lo había olvidado, besar a la persona junto a ti era una tradición de la época.

Sí, la puntualidad le quedaba bien a la Yamanaka.

* * *

 **Tuve un bloqueo navideño con esta pareja así que año nuevo tuvo que ser.**

 **Ahhh ustedes y sus peticiones locas me están haciendo sudar la gota gorda.** **Pero ha sido divertido escribir fuera de mi zona de conforte. Y algunas de sus peticiones me parecen súper interesantes, Minato x Ino :O Madara x Ino :OO asdhakfdfjfsa nunca las había pensado pero ahora me enamoré imaginándolos juntos.**

 **Hasta mañana lindas y lindos.**


	14. Hielo (Deidara x Ino)

**Hielo**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **Para: Inochan, Juvia ,Sxem-yui28**

De alguna manera había acabado yendo a una exposición de arte invernal en la noche del 31 de diciembre. Se imaginaba mil y una mejores formas en las que podría estar celebrando el fin de año, pero sus (ex) amigos cancelaron a última hora.

La galería estaba abierta al público y se dijo ¿por qué no?

En realidad no estaba pasándola tan mal, habían deliciosos aperitivos, champaña y el arte era bellísimo. El artista había trabajado todas las piezas de esa colección en masivos bloques de hielo y había creado finas esculturas de diseños abstractos que de cierta manera representaban la temporada navideña. El único inconveniente eran las veinte personas que la habían confundido por un tal Deidara. Le molestaba aquello porque: primero, ella no era hombre y segundo… ¡Ino Yamanaka es única e incomparable! No se parecía a nadie y nadie se le podía parecer a ella, punto.

Se paró frente a la más hermosa pieza de la exhibición. El hielo había sido tallado de tal manera que parecía un perfectamente asimétrico copo de nieve. Movió el flequillo que cubría su ojo para examinarlo mejor.

—Es hermosa, un — Ino se volvió ante la voz, y se encontró con una casi réplica suya.

—Tú debes ser Deidara — ahora comprendía la confusión de los demás invitados. El hombre frente a ella era una versión masculina suya.

—Y tú eres esa chica con la que me han estado confundiendo toda la noche.

—Ino — informó ella, colocando una mano en la cadera — se puede saber por qué todos te buscan.

—Porque está es mi exhibición — el rubio volvió a posar su mirada sobre la escultura. —Porque mi arte es hermoso.

—No más hermoso que yo — repuso ella altaneramente. Ino Yamanaka no se iba a dejar opacar por nada.

—Cuestionable, un— respondió él divertidamente.

Así que el _imitadorcito_ ese quería un reto.

—Apuesto a que sí me vieras desnuda cambiarías de opinión.

Él se rió por lo bajo, y ella estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando habló.

—Entonces tendré que comprobarlo.

Ambos rubios sonrieron ampliamente ante la implicación.

Recibieron el año nuevo entre sábanas.

* * *

 **Estas parejas son difíciles de trabajar, discúlpenme sí me quedan extrañas.**


	15. Primera Navidad (Hashirama x Ino)

**Primera Navidad**

 **Hashirama x Ino**

 **Para: Fan**

No había mención de ella en ningún pergamino u otro tipo de documento histórico, su nombre no apareció en los registros de Konoha hasta décadas después, pero los primeros habitantes del país del Fuego dirían que había existido en su época. Que el hombre que se convirtió en su primer Hokage tuvo otro amor que no fue su mujer.

Dirían que esa rubia con extrañas ropas apareció un día, imprevista, que cayó del cielo como una estrella y que desde entonces cambió la vida del Senju para siempre.

Se les veía a ambos riendo a carcajadas por las calles, siempre compitiendo entre ellos por las más ridículas ocurrencias. La chica en varias ocasiones lo regañaría por su placer por las apuestas, y en más que una ocasión Hashirama se veía víctima de su gancho derecho.

Muchos especulaban que una relación romántica creció entre ellos, pero aquello nunca fue confirmado. La chica visitaba con frecuencia la casa del líder de su nación, y esto se hubiese dado a malinterpretaciones de no ser porque la rubia también estableció una amistad con la esposa de éste.

Fue el día que la nueva aldea celebraba su primera Navidad, que la enigmática mujer desapareció tal y como había llegado, en una estrella fugaz. Los aldeanos dirían que en esa época notaron a la normalmente alegre y gritona mujer decaída, y muchos sospechaban Hashirama estuvo involucrado con su partida, ya que él odiaba verla infeliz y no la retendría en contra de su voluntad.

Sí bien, aquella chica llamada Ino siguió siendo un misterio para los aldeanos. También lo fue para Hashirama Senju, pero lo que llegó a conocer de ella fue suficiente para dejarla grabada en su memoria hasta el último aliento que dio.

* * *

 **Gracias a Dios esto es un drabble y no tengo que detallar el viaje en el tiempo... simplemente pasó, quizás fue un jutsu gone wrong y ella despertó en otra epoca y cuando empezó a extrañar su propio Konoha buscaron una manera de regresarla (?)**

 **Ni me pregunten porque el pueblo de Konoha celebraría el nacimiento de baby jesus… solo lo hacen, ¿¡ok!?**

 **¡Estás parejas taaaaan crack me tienen estresada!** **No sean tan duros con sus criticas jajaja**


	16. Milagro Navideño (KakaIno)

**Milagro Navideño**

 **KakaIno**

 **Para: Paosu, Kunieda Hatake y Gaby**

Disimuladamente miró en dirección del sensei de su mejor amiga. Bueno, quizás no _tan_ disimuladamente, dado que dicha pelirrosa le dio un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención.

Ella normalmente podía esconder su atracción por el Copy Ninja, pero había tomado tanto 'ponche especial' en la fiesta de Navidad para shinobis de La Hoja que no podía controlar su comportamiento.

—Le voy a hablar — anunció, ya no pudiendo contenerse.

—¡No, no lo harás! — Sakura le impidió que diese un paso más al agarrarla por el brazo con la monstruosa fuerza de ella.

—¿No tienes ni la más mínima pizca de curiosidad? — su amiga viró los ojos. Ino estaba obsesionada con saber como se veía Kakashi bajo su máscara.

—No tiene caso, no lo conseguirás.

—Quizás sí lo consigo llevar debajo del muérdago — hipó.

—Ya intentaste eso, Ino-cerda. Ríndete.

—¡Es Navidad! — rugió y zafándose de su amiga se encaminó al de cabellos plata. Sakura negó con la cabeza, Ino necesitaba dejar de ver esas tontas películas románticas de Navidad.

xoxo

Agradeció haber usado su conjunto de ropa interior navideño para la fiesta. Al parecer a Kakashi le estaba volviendo loco saber de donde provenía ese ligero sonar de cascabeles.

Habían hecho un trato: _te enseño lo mío sí me enseñas lo tuyo._ Al final acabaron haciendo mucho más que lo propuesto. _Mucho_ más. Bendito sea el espíritu de la Navidad.

Que lástima que esa mañana despertó sin poder recordar la cara de Kakashi con exactitud. Pero esto no arruinaría su buen humor, ya había conseguido bajarle la máscara una vez, no sería problema repetirlo.

Sobretodo considerando que los labios del jounin habían recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y un sabor como el suyo podía ser muy adictivo. No necesitaría de un milagro navideño para regresar a la cama del Hatake.

* * *

 **Ahora sí estoy al día, 16 drabbles el 16 de diciembre. No me quedó como quería, pero son las 4am y la parte creativa de mi cerebro necesita descanso.**


	17. Chocolate Caliente (Madara x Ino)

**Chocolate Caliente**

 **Madara x Ino**

 **Para: Fan, Juvia y Eri**

Como había acabado en una situación tan torcida, no lo sabía. Él era el hombre que dio un golpe de estado al país que ella amaba, que en su intento de derrocar su gobierno había acabado con la vida de cientos, incluyendo la de su adorado padre.

Su vínculo con Inoichi había sido único, sabía que nunca habría sido fácil perderlo, pero a la corta edad de diecisiete y de una manera tan horrible, había sido devastador. Tuvo que madurar en poco tiempo, y su corazón consumido por odio trazó un plan de venganza.

Logró infiltrarse en la vida del corrupto dictador. No fue fácil, pero ella era inteligente, astuta, y sabía como utilizar sus atributos físicos. Para su suerte, a Madara le gustaban las mujeres jóvenes y en poco tiempo pasó de ser su secretaria, a su asistente personal, a compartir cama con él.

Desde el principio supo que su camino de venganza sería uno largo, y por eso espero paciente por los meses y años antes de que pudiese completarlo. Sin embargo lo que no anticipó fue enamorarse de él. Se habían convertido en más que amantes. Ese cruel y despiadado hombre había movido algo dentro suyo que ella creyó muerto. Que quizás el Uchiha no era malo por naturaleza, que una serie de eventos lo había llevado a tomar terribles decisiones. Un hombre incomprendido que ella legó a entender.

Pero estaba tan cerca de su cometido. No podía tirar al basureo todo el trabajo que le había tomado llegar a ese punto. Quería estar con él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El bienestar del país dependía de ella y la memoria de su padre merecía ser respetada.

Ellos no celebraban fiestas, no eran ese tipo de pareja… pero por esa ocasión, haría una excepción. Entró al estudio de Madara. Llevaba puesto un sexy teddy rojo vivo, decorado con pelusa blanca que combinaba con su sombrero. La mínima cantidad de ropa fue más que suficiente para capturar su atención.

— Feliz Navidad, Mada— puso la bandeja que traía en manos sobre el escritorio y le susurró al oído antes de subirse en su regazo. Le iba a dar una buena despedida. Sentirlo dentro suyo por última vez se sintió como una amarga bendición. Lo iba a extrañar. A pesar de que él nunca le decía que la amaba, ella sabía que lo hacía. Y ella también lo amaba.

Cuando terminaron se sentó en el escritorio y se llevó una de las tazas de chocolate caliente que había traído, que ahora estaba frío. Madara tomó la suya, sin malvaviscos porque no le gustaban, y en la que ella había mezclado el veneno que acabaría con su vida.

Ino casi contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio tomar la cremosa bebida. Las cartas habían sido jugadas. El inesperado amor de su vida moriría en cuestión de minutos. No podía soportarlo. Lo besó y así transfirió parte de la bebida. Pronto sintió los efectos del envenenado chocolate en su cuerpo.

No quería vivir en un mundo dominado por el miedo en el que él gobernaba, pero tampoco quería vivir en un mundo en el que él no existía. Se sentó entre las piernas del hombre que amaba y que había asesinado, y esperó a que su propia muerte llegase.

Celebrarían el resto de la festividad en el infierno.

* * *

 _Bien dark porque no me los pude imaginar de otra manera._

 _¡Estamos más y más cerca de Navidad!_


	18. Amiga Secreta (Karin x Ino)

**Amiga Secreta**

 **Karin x Ino**

 **Para: MagicalImli**

La pelirroja pasó por al lado suyo golpeándola con el hombro. Ok, suficiente, eso había sido intencional. Primero las miradas cargadas de odio que le había dedicado toda la noche, segundo cuando 'accidentalmente' le tiró la puerta en la cara, y ahora su 'accidental' choque había causado que se derramara el vino tinto encima. ¡La mancha jamás saldría!

Se excusó con Sasuke, con quien había estado hablando por la última hora, y se dirigió hacia la otra chica. Se paró frente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — gruñó. —¿Sasuke? No me importa, es tuyo sí quieres, sólo no desquites tus celos conmigo.

Antes de que Karin pudiese responder, la emocionada voz de Rock Lee resonó en la habitación.

—¡Hora del intercambio de regalos! — Ino le dio la espalda y se encaminó al centro de la sala donde el resto de los invitados se empezaban a reunir.

Shino le había regalado un libro de entomología. ¿Por qué demonios seguía participando del Amigo Secreto? Nunca recibía buenos regalos, y su buen gusto siempre se perdía en alguien poco merecedor. Como era el caso este año.

—Yo — respondió cuando Sakura preguntó quién era el amigo secreto de Karin. De mala gana le entregó la bolsa morada a la otra kunoichi, se había esforzado tanto ese año por ese regalo, ¿para qué? Karin solo le dio una mirada de fastidio.

—¿Qué es? — preguntaron los demás.

Karin abrió la bolsa y sacó un sobrecito, lo leyó en un momento.

—Una tarjeta de regalo — masculló.

—¡Que aburrida Ino! — gritó Sakura. Ino solo sacudió su nuevo libre frente a la cara de la frentona.

xoxo

—¿Es esto una broma, Yamanaka? — la nota había dicho que la encontrará a una cuadra del establecimiento después de que la fiesta acabase. Adentro de la bolsa de regalo había un par de esposas, un antifaz para dormir y un conjunto de ropa interior que no eran de su talla.

Ino se sorprendió de que hubiese venido, pero no se tomó a la ligera su insinuación. Ella le había dedicado mucho tiempo a esa idea.

—No, se suponía que yo iba a ser tu regalo. — pero lo había leído todo mal, los últimos meses trabajando junto a ella creyó percibir interés de la otra hacia ella.

Karin bajó sus anteojos hasta el puente de su nariz. Estaba en completo shock. Toda la noche había creído que Ino estaba coqueteando con Sasuke y eso la había puesto celosa, mas no de la rubia.

—Te buscaré otro regalo — dijo quitándole la bolsa de la mano.

—No — reaccionó agarrándola por la muñeca. —Este me gusta.

Esa noche Ino cambió su concepto sobre el Amigo Secreto, a veces es más gratificante dar que recibir. Aunque no tenía ninguna queja de lo que Karin le dio en la cama.


	19. Feliz Año Nuevo

Hola todos! (Espero no estar rompiendo alguna regla con este 'capítulo')

Espero que tengan un buen Año Nuevo!

No terminé estos drabbles como me propuse, y acabé debiendo un par (MinatoxIno, KankuroxIno, y quise hacer un NaruIno). Ya pasó la Navidad y no tendría sentido escribirlos, pero que les parece que los reponga en febrero?

Sí, drabbles de Ino en San Valentín!

No puedo esperar a ver que peticiones locas me hagan (sí me han puesto a escribir yuri me siento capaz de escribir cualquier cosa!)

Hasta entonces Ino-fans!:)


End file.
